Pokemon: Adventures Beyond
by aristidis.liapis
Summary: This is a Pokémon story I'm currently writing. I decided to upload the first chapter and see how it goes. It's about a trainer, Lily, and her Elekid, and it borrows elements from both the manga and games.


**Chapter 1: A new beginning**

Lily woke up very early that morning. That day was a very special one, since it was the day that every teenager over the age of fourteen could get a Pokémon and start a career as a trainer. This event would take place every three years, and the last time it happened she missed it for a few weeks, so she was very eager to go to Professor Iras' lab and get her starter Pokémon. She was the only one left from her friends not to begin three years ago, since she was the youngest among them. They had all grown into good trainers, and she was really jealous of them, because whenever they were talking, she would hear all kinds of interesting stories.

She dressed up quickly, and headed to the lab. On her way there, she met Sylvie, Prof. Iras' daughter. She was a tall girl, around twenty, and she always had a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Good morning, Sylvie. How are you?"

"Great. Are you going to daddy's lab?"

"Yes. At long last, I'm becoming a trainer."

"Well, that's great. Good luck on your journey. Oh, and don't forget. The most important thing is to have fun," she said with her never-fading smile.

"Thank you Sylvie. Bye."

After a while, she reached the lab. She knocked on the door, just to find that it was open. Without hesitation, she entered. On the corner, bent over a table, stood Professor Iras. He was in his late forties, tall and thin. He turned around when he heard the door open.

"Hey, Lily. You came quite early. I'm not surprised, though. I can understand your enthusiasm."

"Good morning Professor. You know, I just couldn't stay at home."

"I know," he replied with a smile. "Now come over here. As you know, you have to choose among three Pokémon. Unfortunately, the Kanto Pokémon Federation changed the rules from this year onward, so instead of Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle, your choices are Smoochum, Elekid and Magby. It's a real shame, because these Pokémon are not that rare compared to the others. But the KPF decided that it's safer to begin with baby Pokémon. Anyway, what is your choice?"

"In that case, I'll take Elekid. After all, my great-great-grandfather's son, the Legendary Trainer Red became famous for his Electric-Type Pokémon, Pikachu."

"Red," said the Professor with a sigh. "You know, I wish you could meet him. Of course, it's been over eighty years since he died fighting the now disbanded Team Rocket. He was a real fighter. The whole Kanto region grieved when he died."

"How do you know that he died, Professor? They never found his body. Maybe he was hurt and not able to reach out for help."

"If he was alive, he would find a way to contact someone. He always had his Pidgeot watching from the sky. The authorities also searched the entire region looking for him. But that's the past. Now, it's your time to shine. And as a gift for your journey, here, take Red's Pokédex. It was all they managed to find. Since Red was from Pallet, it's our town's treasure. And since you're the first of his bloodline to become a Trainer after what happened, I think you should have it. It's been kept in this lab since then. Due to the damage it sustained during the battle, I had to format it in order to work. But now it's functioning, and no matter where you go, the software is updated via satellite, which is also how I gather the collected data and store them in my PC."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Are you sure Professor? I mean, it's HIS Pokédex you're giving me."

"What is it, Lily? Don't you want it?"

"Of course I want it, it's a great honor. It's just that, I'm just starting out. Shouldn't you give it to a better trainer?"

"Lily, you love Pokémon, and I know you won't make me regret this. Please, accept it as a gift from me. I'm sure he'd want you to have it if he were here."

"Thank you very much Professor. It means a lot. I promise, I'll take good care of it. And I'll do my best to become like its original owner."

"I know you will, Lily. Have a safe journey."

And with that, Lily exited the lab, with her eyes wet, for she was holding something she wouldn't even dream of owning. And that's when she bumped into her mother.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

"Lily, are you crying?"

"No, it's ok. It's just that Professor gave me Red's Pokédex as a gift."

"Sweetie, that's great. I'm sure you're the best to have it. I never got to meet him, but from everything I know about him, I'm pretty sure he'd want you to have it. Here, I brought you your bag. Also, take these five Pokéballs. They used to belong to your father", she said with a sad expression. "If I keep them any longer, they'll get rusty. I know they will be useful to you. I also put two Potions in your bag, just in case. And here, take this money."

"Thank you mom," said Lily, and rushed north, leaving Pallet Town and entering Route 1. She was so thrilled. She had finally done it. She was free, free to be what she always wanted. A Pokémon Trainer. She was determined to surpass her friends. She would be jealous of them, but now that she had begun, she didn't care that they had started three years ago. After all, as far as she knew, none of them managed to qualify for the League. All of them had, for some reason, stopped trying to get the eighth badge, which is required in order to enter the League. She knew that James and Jones were roaming Kanto, tag battling other trainers. Irene had given up on trying to enter the League, and was now researching the history of Pokémon. But she didn't know what happened to her best friend, Kara. They hadn't spoken for a year now, and she hadn't heard anything about her during this time. No matter what, she had to become better than them. She wouldn't let these three years drag her behind. With these thoughts, she was walking, when she carelessly bumped on a tree, shaking it and dropping an empty Pidgey nest.

"Lily used Headbutt," she said and laughed, without noticing the dropped nest. She sat under the tree, because it was noon and she liked the shade. She closed her eyes and relaxed. She was about to fall asleep, when she felt a gust of wind trying to sweep her away. She opened her eyes and quickly stood up, grabbing one of the more thick branches of the tree. When the gust was over, she saw a wild Pidgey looking angrily at her, with its wings open, ready to use Gust again.

Even though that was her first battle she didn't lose her courage.

_I guess it's time to see what Elekid is made of._

"Go Elekid!" she shouted, throwing Elekid's ball.

When Elekid was out, Lily said: "Now, Elekid, use Thundershock on that Pidgey."

Elekid looked puzzled.

"What? Don't tell me you don't know the most basic Electric attack! I have to check it on the Pokédex."

She opened Red's Pokédex, thinking about how easy or difficult his first battle might have been, only to find out that Elekid knew Quick Attack and Leer.

_Great job honoring Red. I didn't even know my own Pokémon's attacks. Never mind._

"Elekid, use Quick Attack."

Elekid swiftly attacked the wild Pidgey, knocking it unconscious with just that move.

"Guess it wasn't that tough, but it's a start," she said, throwing a Pokéball and capturing the fainted Pidgey.

_I bet I'll have to train it a lot, judging from today's performance._

She then turned to Elekid.

"How will you learn to use Electric-Type attacks? I mean, come on, there must be some electricity in you. Even your name suggests that you can use electricity."

Elekid looked at her confused.

"I know, I know. It's all new to you. But search inside you. There must be some energy in there. Don't you feel it?"

Elekid seemed serious, determined. He stood still for a few minutes, and suddenly, surprised, he looked at Lily.

"You found it, didn't you? That's my boy!" she said enthusiastically. "Now try to focus on that energy, and guide it to your horns."

Elekid concentrated some more and, for a few moments, sparks appeared between his horns, and then all around him. When they disappeared, a voice was heard.

"Well, it's not exactly Thundershock, but you taught him his basic ability, Static."

"Professor, what are you doing here?"

"I came to do some field research. You know, they say that when you play a specific sound, some Pokémon appear, Pokémon that aren't normally found here. So I come out everyday, trying different sounds. But I had no luck so far. Anyway, do you know why Elekid learn Static, but not Thundershock?"

"I have no idea. I didn't even know that abilities are taught."

"Usually, they are not. But Elekid, as well as any starter, has never been on the field, so they haven't discovered themselves, to put it simply. And since Elekid is a Baby Pokémon, he can't control his powers. So when he tried channeling the energy through his horns, he lost his focus and let it flow through his body. Just so you know, Static is an ability that paralyzes the foe on contact. It's unintentional, a reflex. Elekid won't know when he's using it. But it won't paralyze someone that Elekid trusts. Anyway, tell me, have you caught any Pokémon yet?"

"Yes, I caught a Pidgey, but it doesn't seem quite strong. It went down with a single Quick Attack."

"Well, I always carry a mini Healing Machine with me. It only takes one Pokéball at a time, but that's fine. It also has a scanner for strength measuring. So, give me the Pokéball."

Lily gave it to Prof. Iras, and he placed it in the slot on his machine. After a while, the screen lit up.

"Your Pidgey is not weak. It's actually quite strong compared to the others around here. You might have caught one of the strongest, if not the stronger. The Machine says that it's almost Level 8. But it must have been in a battle, because when you fought it, it was poisoned. So it was quite easy for you to catch it."

"Is it okay now, Professor?"

"It's fine, don't worry. You might want to call Elekid back, so I can heal him too."

"Elekid, return."

But Elekid wouldn't return to his ball.

"Elekid, return now. The Professor wants to heal you."

Elekid turned his back on Lily.

"He probably doesn't like being in a Pokéball."

"Elekid, come on. Get inside. I promise I'll let you out again when Professor Iras is finished."

Elekid reluctantly went inside the ball.

"It's not rare for a Pokémon to dislike Pokéballs. Don't try to force him. It's not bad if he follows you around. It's actually a good way for bonding. Anyway, the reader says that he's fine. But try teaching him Thundershock again. Don't rush it. Go with his tempo. It's easier that way."

"Ok Professor. Thank you."

And with that, Prof. Iras left.

"Elekid, come out."

Elekid appeared in front of her.

"Elekid, you must understand that, sometimes, you'll have to enter the Pokéball. Now, do you want to try your attack again?"

Elekid nodded in agreement, and stood still. He tried again for a while, and the sparks appeared around his horns.

"That's great. Now try to keep that energy there."

Elekid seemed like trying very hard, but eventually managed to keep the energy there.

"Oh my God, yes. That's it Elekid," she said with a smile. "Now release that energy on that bush over there."

Elekid did as he was told. The sparks left his horns, heading towards the bush. When they reached it, a sound was heard from inside.

"What is this? I'd better check it out."

She went there, searched inside, and found a fainted Hoothoot. Without a second thought, she caught it.

"I can't believe my luck. Elekid's Thundershock must have hit this Hoothoot. Due to its weakness to electricity, it really had no chance."

She walked for about an hour, and when the sun had set, she decided to sleep under a tree near the river. She wanted to wake up early, so as to cover a bigger distance.

"Goodnight," she said to Elekid, who was lying next to her under a tree, and closed her eyes. She fell asleep to the sound of the water flowing down the river stream.


End file.
